A waveguide is a transmission medium for use in transferring radio frequency signals from a first location to a second, different location. Waveguides generally comprise a hollow pipe having conductive side walls that confine an electromagnetic signal to an internal area during transmission. Signals are coupled into and out of the waveguide (i.e., through the conductive walls) using transitions known as waveguide feeds. Waveguide feeds generally include one or more waveguide probes for launching energy into and sensing energy from the waveguide and some means for coupling electromagnetic energy to/from an external transmission line, such as a coaxial cable.
Known waveguide feeds are invariably manufactured using an assortment of different etched and/or machined parts that need to be soldered together by hand. The assembly process is a relatively complicated process and precision is required if a properly matched feed is to result. In some applications, such as phased array antenna applications, hundreds or even thousands of waveguide feeds may be required to complete a particular design. Consequently, a complicated waveguide feed assembly process can increase the assembly time of the end-product considerably and significantly add to the overall cost.
Therefore, there is a need for a waveguide feed, and other radiating elements, that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. In addition, there is a need for a method of manufacturing waveguide feeds, and other radiating elements, that is easy, reliable, and supports high volume production.